memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jeffrey Nordling
|birthplace = Ridgewood, New Jersey, USA |gender = Male |roles = |characters = Tahna Los }} Jeffrey Nordling is the American actor who portrayed Tahna Los in the first season episode . He is perhaps best known for playing Jake Manning on the television series Once and Again and for his major role in the 1996 film D3: The Mighty Ducks. He also starred as FBI Special Agent in Charge Larry Moss in the seventh season of the hit espionage series 24. Early life Nordling was born in Ridgewood, New Jersey, and grew up in Washington Township, New Jersey. When he was fifteen years old, he moved to Sadle River, New Jersey, where he attended Ramsey High School, graduating in 1980. During his high school years and while attending Wheaton College in Illinois, he excelled in soccer. After receiving his undergraduate degree from Wheaton, Nordling opted to pursue a career in acting, ultimately receiving Master of Fine Arts degree from Southern Methodist University's Meadows School of the Arts in 1987. http://www.angelfire.com/tv/onceagain/archives/maym20.html Television work 1988-1996 In January 1988, Nordling made his television debut in an episode of Beauty and the Beast, the CBS fantasy drama series which starred Ron Perlman. Nordling's episode, titled "The Alchemist", also featured James Avery, Ellen Geer, and Tony Jay. That same year, Nordling starred in the Paramount Television movie Shooter, which aired on NBC. Nordling's co-stars in this movie included Jefrey Alan Chandler, Rosalind Chao, Alan Ruck, and Noble Willingham. In 1989, Nordling appeared on the science fiction series Alien Nation, on which Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, and Michele Scarabelli were regulars. Nordling later had guest appearances on such shows as Brookyln Bridge (with Natalia Nogulich), Murder, She Wrote (with Sam Anderson, Molly Hagan, Wallace Langham, Richard Libertini, Gail Strickland, and William Windom), and Chicago Hope (with Dean Stockwell) Robert Iscove directed Nordling, as well as Vaughn Armstrong, Gordon Clapp, Bob Gunton, Andrew Prine, and Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, in the 1991 CBS TV movie Mission of the Shark: The Saga of the U.S.S. Indianapolis. The following year, Nordling appeared in Emmy Award-winning TV movie Citizen Cohn, along with Daniel Hugh Kelly and Fritz Weaver. In 1993, Nordling again worked with F. Murray Abraham, as well as John Neville, Carel Struycken, and s Tim Russ, in a TV movie version of Jules Verne's Journey to the Center of the Earth. Nordling also had a supporting role in the Emmy Award-winning 1993 TV movie And the Band Played On, along with Christopher Carroll, Reg E. Cathey, David Clennon, Richard Fancy, Ken Jenkins, Thomas Kopache, Clyde Kusatsu, Rob LaBelle, Dakin Matthews, Lawrence Monoson, Sierra Pecheur, Saul Rubinek, and William Wintersole. Also in 1993, Nordling appeared on an episode of the short-lived science fiction series Time Trax, with Patrick Kilpatrick. Nordling worked with Sharon Lawrence in two TV movies which aired in the 1990s. The first was 1994's Someone She Knows, which also featured Spencer Garrett. The second was 1999's Blue Moon, in which Nordling and Lawrence played husband-and-wife, with Richard Kiley playing Nordling's father-in-law. (Nordling and Lawrence later reunited for a 2008 episode of Dirt.) Nordling portrayed astronaut Neil Armstrong in the 1996 TV movie Apollo 11. Jim Metzler also starred in this movie as Michael Collins, another member of Apollo 11's flight crew. 1997-2002 In 1997, Nordling played the recurring role of Eric Baines on the drama series Melrose Place. He appeared in nine episodes of the series, during which time he worked with Joanna Cassidy, Willie Garson, Salome Jens, Mark L. Taylor, and Dey Young, as well as directors such as Chip Chalmers, Charles Correll, and Anson Williams. Nordling played Capote Duncan in the pilot of the HBO series Sex and the City. actress Kim Cattrall was a regular on this series; the aforementioned Willie Garson also appeared in the pilot. Unlike garson, however, Nordling did not appear on any future episodes of the series. In the 2000 movie Personally Yours, Nordling played the father of Michael Welch's character. This was followed by Just Ask My Children in 2001, in which Nordling and Virginia Madsen portray a married couple. This latter production also featured Casey Biggs, John Billingsley, Spencer Garrett, Robert Joy, Jack Shearer, Armin Shimerman, Kitty Swink, and Barbara Tarbuck. Nordling's other TV movies during this period include The Sleepwalker Killing (1997, with Charles Esten, Natalia Nogulich, Sam Anderson, Julianna McCarthy, Joel Polis, John Rubinstein, and J. Patrick McCormack), True Women (1997, with Salli Elise Richardson and Tony Todd), and Pirates of Silicon Valley (1999, with J.G. Hertzler, Paul Popowich, and Marc Worden). From 1999 through 2002, Nordling starred as Jake Manning in the ABC drama series Once and Again. Fellow Star Trek alumni Billy Campbell and Susanna Thompson were also regulars on this series. Nordling auditioned for Campbell's role as well as the role of Jake before ultimately being cast in the latter. http://www.angelfire.com/tv/onceagain/archives/maym20.html After Once and Again came to an end, Nordling was cast in the recurring role of Dr. David Baylor for the fifth season of the NBC drama series Providence. During his time on the show, he worked with such actors as Concetta Tomei, Ellen Bry, Paul Eiding, Michael Ensign, Louis Giambalvo, Brad William Henke, Sally Kellerman, Clyde Kusatsu, Dakin Matthews, Mark Moses, and Ethan Phillips. 2003 to present Nordling has made numerous television guest appearances in recent years. Among the shows on which he has appeared are: Crossing Jordan (with Miguel Ferrer, Susan Gibney, and Wallace Shawn), Life As We Know It (with Megan Gallagher), Judging Amy (with Gregory Itzin and Kitty Swink), The Closer (with James Avery and Raymond Cruz), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (with Wallace Langham, Tina Lifford, Conor O'Farrell, and Liz Vassey), and Shark (with Ron Glass and series regular Jeri Ryan). Nordling starred as airline passenger Tom Burnett in the 2006 made-for-TV movie Flight 93, which chronicled the events aboard United Airlines Flight 93 on September 11, 2001, leading up to the plane's crash in Pennsylvania. Gwynyth Walsh had a supporting role in the movie, while Bill Mondy also made an appearance. Nordling was a main cast member on the FX television series Dirt in 2007, playing DirtNow publisher Brent Barrow. His character made recurring appearances in the second season of the show, which aired in 2008 during which time it was canceled. Also in 2008, Nordling was seen in the pilot episode of the new hit drama series The Mentalist, as was Steven Culp. In 2007, Nordling joined the cast of the hit Fox network series 24 for its seventh season, which did not begin airing until January 2009. On the show, Nordling played Larry Moss, the Special Agent in Charge of the FBI in Washington, DC. His character was the boss of FBI Agent Renee Walker, played by guest star Annie Wersching, whom Moss had feelings for. His character was killed off by Carlos Bernard's character Tony Almeida. Bob Gunton was also a regular on the series during this season, and Billingsley had a brief recurring role, as did Glenn Morshower (reprising his long-running role as Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce), Kurtwood Smith, and Tony Todd. Later that year, it was announced that that fall, Nordling would join the cast of the series Desperate Housewives, which features Teri Hatcher and Brenda Strong. Nordling played Dominick "Nick" Bolen in sixteen episodes of the sixth season between 2009 and 2010. Nordling guest starred in The Man in the High Castle and Big Little Lies. Film work Nordling made his feature film debut in the hit 1988 comedy Working Girl. Robert Easton, Zach Grenier, and Timothy Carhart also had roles in this film. Nordling's next movie was the 1989 thriller Eye of the Widow, which featured F. Murray Abraham and Ben Cross. Nordling was directed by Leonard Nimoy in the 1994 comedy film Holy Matrimony, as were Richard Riehle and John Schuck. Nordling then appeared in the Academy Award-nominated 1994 film Quiz Show, as did Christopher McDonald. Also in 1994, Nordling was seen in the film Love Affair, along with Boris Lee Krutonog and the aforementioned Rosalind Chao. His most significant role to date was in the 1996 family ice hockey film D3: The Mighty Ducks, in which he played Ted Orion, the new coach for the Ducks. Nordling then had supporting roles in the films Polish Wedding (1998) and Turbulance II: Fear of Flying (1999). More recently, Nordling's film credits have included the 2006 family horse drama Flicka (in which he and Dey Young play a married couple), the 2006 war drama Home of the Brave (with James MacDonald), and the 2008 comedy Surfer, Dude (with Todd Stashwick). He also co-starred with Stephen Collins in the short film Hole in the Paper Sky. Nordling's upcoming films include the drama Pornstar (with Scottie Thompson) and the comedy Love Hurts. He appeared in Sully: Miracle on the Hudson. External links * * de:Jeffrey Nordling es:Jeffrey Nordling nl:Jeffrey Nordling Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers